Sandstone
This Skywing is Cocohearts and please ask me if you want to use her. She is so edgy, she can't see circles. Appearance Her scales are a dark orange with her underbelly polished peach and her top wing membranes are the same as her underbelly. Her wing membranes are a deep red that is darker than normal. Her left wing is slightly smaller and she favors the right wing when flying. Both of her eyes are a dark bloody red and even her pupil is a dark pink. Her body is stocky, making her have curves. Her horns start thick than curl similar to a snake and end up very thin(similar to a knife) at the end. Personality If you see her walking in a large group you would not think twice, but shes actually quite good at doing that. Even with her differences she is very good at hiding. When you first meet her she very rude and suspicious in nature. Anything you do she will think you do is against her, like your an assassin that one of her siblings threw at her. The only way you can become friends with her is is you do something great that could put your life in danger. There are few other ways. Mostly if you follow her around (or if she thinks so) she will bully you harshly, and will tell you to leave her alone. She doesn't respect nature, thinking it was made to be tore down. When she comes across an environmentalist she will tease them and just be a general bully. She feels like she doesn't need help from anyone. Anyone who asks is a weakling is inferior. She as well only works for own benefit, only caring for herself. Sandstone is not an organized dragonet, never really needing to do anything like that. She mostly makes stuff on the spot. Abilities and Weaknesses This is an all to normal skywing. Breathing fire, and flying. She is a little stronger since her front talons are so big, but quite unbalanced allowing her to fall. Her right sided wing is much bigger than normal so she often naturally flys slightly right just enough if you were paying attention. Trying to go left is hard for her. She is not a fast runner, and she falls over alot, making one of her front talons going to break one of these days. History For as long she could remeber, she has been living with her huge family, incoulding her cousins, in a small cave. Between her lazy father, her dull mother, and her having no attention ever, she grew up lonely with few friends. when she was six, she ran away to the sandwing kingdom to a random town. She thought her family wouldn't miss her anyway. So she learned how to surive and cheapstake money away from everyone. She eventually turned eight and started to go around the sandwing kingdom. But when she slept in a small cave all by herself, something happened. A crazy scientist injected her with this odd stuff by her own design, and she was in terrible pain but it completely changed her RNA, DNA structure and makeup. Her mind also got worse. The scientist knocked her out and left. Her mind will eventually fold onto itself and she'll go insane. Not yet. Relationships Put your edgy dragons here Lostmemory- they are edgy enemies, always fighting over nothing. Kaweri-she is..there. This sandwing reminds her of herself, but doesn't trust her enough to be a "friend"...or whatever that word means. Trivia * far-sighted in both eyes. * She has no friends * She can't read or write *was once a flamewing, just changed it a bit References Idk what t☃☃his means. Gallery Um...eh. Pics anyone? Fusionss |-|Sandslicer= When Fearslicer and Sandstone fuse, they become a cunning crybaby who insults everyone, even the dragons who created them. It can be seen as both girl or boy, but they do have a slightly more feminine voice. They wear a purple and blue cloak that obscures everything under their neck. They have light pink eyes that stare into your soul, and their scales are dark gold with dark purple highlights with a small tint of blue, including their eyes. Their spikes are short and small, mainly there for affect. She has a sickle that she mentally controls, a gift from a...friend. It collects souls from the little rainbow opal, and Sandslicer can eat the souls. Granted they can eat and drink, but prefer souls. She pretends to be ice, but she can get mad or sad easily, which she uses to her advantage (purpose or accident?) and goes on a rampage, a.k.a a bloody tantrum. They can stay this way for hours. Not a lot of people like them. |-| Bluestone= Bluesky and Sandstone become a snarky jerk that thinks they can lead groups when in reality they would probably end the world on accident if they have an army. She have trust issues. She doesn't talk, only to insult you. A very golden dragon with a slight red tint, they have reddish purple eyes that silently judge you. They do have Bluesky's signature buttons and grey scales, but they are short, less pokey, lag a bit, and she needs a bit more food then Bluesky. Category:Content (Cocoheart) Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Tribeless Dragons